The invention belongs to the technical field of ballistic protection grids.
To protect the armored vehicles from the attacks of shaped charge projectiles, rigid protection grids placed at a distance from the walls of the vehicle are used.
These grids comprise bars spaced from each other. The function of the bars is to deteriorate the warhead of the incident projectile, so as to destroy the firing contact of the shaped charge, thus preventing its triggering.
The bars of the grid should not be too spaced apart from each other to prevent the passage of a projectile between them. However, they should be sufficiently spaced apart to reduce as much as possible the probability of having the projectile fuse directly hitting a bar, which would cause the firing of the shaped charge.
For the same reasons of reduction of the probability of contact of a bar with the projectile fuse, the bars also have to expose to the impact of the projectiles a surface as reduced as possible on the face of the grid undergoing the attacks.
On the armored vehicles, the grids constitute an obstacle to the access to the elements disposed at the periphery of the vehicle. Thus, to access a door handle or a tank cap, it is known to form an opening in the grid facing the region to which access is desired and then to place a hatch of a structure identical to the grid to conceal this opening.
However, this access solution through the grid has one drawback.
The opening of the grid comprises a first frame bordering this opening. In correspondence with this frame is disposed a second frame bordering the access hatch which conceals the opening of the grid. At the joint between the opening and the hatch, the juxtaposition of the frames significantly increases the apparent surface exposed to the threat, and the probability of having this junction region impacted by a projectile fuse.